Christmas surprise
by Noir0802
Summary: A series of events that make Takafumi feel warm and fuzzy inside. A lovely Christmas evening for the 2 lovey Dovey couple. Hot sex. Reviews are alway accepted. A/N: I'll leav this story as comple for now! PM ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY.
1. Chapter 1 Christmas Day

They had just finished a round of hot sex and Takafumi was covered in his own jizz. Zen was satisfied with the look on his boyfriend's face, so he removed his cock. "Mm" Takafumi moaned as Zen was removing hi throbbing member out of Takafumi's ass, the white liquid spilled out. Zen was ready for another round but Takafumi laid there catching his breath. Zen kissed is soft pink lips saying "merry christmas" to his adorable boyfriend. Zen always loved to kiss Takafumi because Takafumi would always give in to those lips. Remembering the last kiss they had yesterday Zen grew hard again, he wanted another round of sex, which of course was agreed by the man of his life.

"Ahh" Tafafumi cried out. "Relax or it'll hurt." Lubricant was poured onto Zen's skillful fingers. Lifting up Takafumi's legs, Zen shoved two fingers in. "Ahh it's cold" Takafumi cried out but he really liked the way Zen plunged his delicate hole.

" put it in " "ahh" "Zen~" That was it for Zen when he heard hiis name. Pulling out his fingers, he replaced his hands for his cock. Withfull force Zen plunged his cock into Takafumi's ass. ahh….Zen harder mmn" he really liked it when zen was rough with him but Takafumi liked it even more when Zen was nice with him With the lingering sensation inside his body.

"Mmn" Takafumi woke up with a body full of kiss marks and a warm heart. He had the most wonderful sex with Zen. Heading to the bathroom for a quick shower and making a hearty breakfast for the 2 of them to enjoy. In Takafumi's mind, he was thinking of plans to do with Zen after breakfast. 'Maybe lets go shopping, have lunch and..' Thinking of what to do after made Takafumi blush like crazy. "Morning" Zen yawned. "what's for breakfast?" " that smells good." Not realizing Zen came out, Takafumi was startled. "ZEN!" "Oh don't scare me like that"

"Go wash up" " breakfast will be ready in a moment" Takafumi said with a flustered voice, Zen obeyed and went to freshen himself with a warm shower. Breakfast was on the table when he came out. Takafumi was waiting for him at, the table. " so what have you plan for today, Takafumi?" "Let's go to the mountain for the weekend." " what do you think?" "The osen will be quite nice." How 'bout it" Takafumi agreed. Both of them went to their bedroom and packed for the trip. Inside Takafumi's heart, he felt quite warm.

Zen drove them up to the popular onsen hotel and reserved a room. Sightseeing was first on the list. Zen took out his Nikon camera and started taking pictures of everything. Meanwhile, Takafumi was buying hot cocoa for both of them. " I'm thirsty" . Handing the warm liquid to Zen, Takafumi gazed out to the beautiful scenery. Seizing the opportunity, Zen snapped the shot before him.

"Oi Takafumi le's take a picture together!" Wrapping his arm around Takafumi, Zen snapped the the photo. After sightseeing they went for lunch at the restaurant in the hotel. They order steak, wine and desert. Takafumi was really happy that he couldn't stop smiling at Zen. After a couple drinks, they went to the open air onsen to soak. Zen wanted to do pervy things to Takafumi but he decided to hold back until they were back in the room.

Not waiting for a second, Zen pushed Takafumi onto the king bed and started kissing Takafumi. The hot kisses made Takafumi react, making his cock harden right away. Zen, noticing the erect member, he closed his mouth around it and started to suck on it. "Ahhh...Zen no more...hgn" "I'm gonna..." Without finishing his sentence Takafumi released his cum into Zen's mouth. Grabbing the lube from the drawer' Zen drizzled the cold liquid onto his fingers and started to plung the sensitive hole.

"Hnn cold". Not waiting for a response, Zen thrusted Takafumi's ass. "It's feels so good inside you". Another 2 rounds made Zen exhausted. Closing his eyes,nZen doze off. Takafumi got up to clean the sticky cum on his torso. After a quick rinse, he snuggled into Zen's arm. The warmth he craved for so long.


	2. Chapter 2 Being Together

The next morning, Zen and Takafumi woke up early so they could enjoy the onsen before heading to another location. They were going to go skiing and snowboarding. Zen decided to snowboard whereas Takafumi decided to ski. "Ne, Takafumi, let's go up to the mountains and ski down!"

They both got into gear and staggered the the ski lift. Holding hands, they sat on the lift and rod up. The hills were crowded will skiers, snowboarders and dog sledders.

There were couple together, racers and mingles. Reaching the top, Zen and Takafumi raced down the hill. Zen was obviously faster. Waiting at the bottom, he took out the camera snapping quick shots of Takafumi skiing down. Distracted, Takafumi almost crashed into Zen.

After the excitement, they decided to do something different like riding the dog sled. The ride wasn't expensive costing ¥15,000 for 2 adults. They rode around the mountains enjoying the new scenery that they haven't seen. It was getting dark so they decided to have dinner at a nearby restaurant.

Zen found a steak house not far from the hotel. Takafumi's heart was pounding when they went inside the cozy atmosphere. Zen ordered rib eye and Takafumi ordered a rack of lamb chops. Red wine was ordered too. The 1994 Maryland was one of Zen favourite. 'Clink' "cheers" Dinner went well. The food was great, service was awesome and desert was savouring. It was the best Christmas ever.

Just before bedtime, Zen pushed Takafumi on to the bed and started ripping the clothes off Takafumi's body. Hot kisses were spread all over the body. "Mmn ahhh" "Zen~" raping his arms around Zen's neck. " hmm you're so sensitive today. Is the alcohol kicking in?" Zen was smirking down at the lewd body of Takafumi.

"Seems like your rose rud is welcoming my entrance." Poker ng a finger in and simulating the insides. Takafumi cried out. "Ahh~" The tension made Takafumi tense up. Zen's hard member wa at its limits, pulling out his finger, Zen trusted the erected cock into Takafumi's ass hard. "AHH~!" The loud voice was audible inside the hotel room.

The next morning was the last day of their weekend and surprisingly the hotel is hold a prize draw for all the guests. Zen was excited and dragged Takafumi over to the counter. Third prize is a full course dinner at the restaurant they had dinner at, second prize is 2 free passes to Disneyland and finally, first prize is 2 first class tickets to London, England.

Zen was praying he won win first prize so he could bring Takafumi to another trip. One of the assistant asked Zen if he would like to join "sir, are you entering the draw?" "If so, please put your name and room number on this paper."

"Also, at dinner time we will draw 3 winners, so please be back on time." Zen hesitantly replied "ah sure" and went to see what was Takafumu looking at. "Honey~ what are you looking at?"

Hearing Zen's voice made Takafumi blush like a apple. " ah I was looking where we should have lunch." " Did you enter?" Humming a tune Zen nodded. " oh I'm starving~ what should we have?" "How about sukiyaki?" Takafumi suggested. Zen's eyes lit up. "Ya~ let's have that". Seeing Zen smile made Takafumi feel all fuzzy inside. He felt very happy to see his boyfriend smile so innocently. Zen went and ordered 2 sukiyaki rice and hot mocha's. Their orders were quick. "Itadakimasu" and they started eating the delicious meal.

After the hearty dinner, they went back to the hotel lobby to hear who the winner was. "Good evening everyone, it's time for the prize draw!" " gooood luck everyone" the assistant reached into the box and read out the winner of 3rd prize. " congratulations Mr. Kushima from room 1054."

'Clap clap clap' "2nd prize goes to Ms. Minani from room 2768. 'Clap clap clap' "and finally 1st prize goes to Mr. Kirishima from room 3768."Zen couldn't believe his ears, had he heard right? He won first prize. Snapping back to reality, he went up to claim his prize. 'clap clap clap' "lucky guy" some voices shout in the background.

OInside Takafumi's heart, he felt really happy. He got to go to another trip with Zen. Zen jumped down the stage and flew to Takafumi to show him the prize. " LOOK I WON I WON!" "I'm so happy!" Whhen the excitement died down, they went back to pack for the trip one. Sharing the last kiss in the hotel room, they went to check out.


End file.
